


Super Trouper

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos), Sassy Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I really REALLY wanted to call this something else so right now its a running title.So essentially Whizzer makes Marvin watch Mamma Mia, and he pretends to hate it but he secretly loves it. I plan to write 2 other chapter where whizzer discovers that Marvin loves this movie and then where they watch Mamma Mia here we go again bc Marvin would definitely cry when watching it, plus its iconic.brought to you by Marvin talking over the movie ever 5 minuets.i should be updating other stories or finishing online school.oh my god this took my HOURS whyyyyyy.sponsored by my back hurts.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Super Trouper

**Author's Note:**

> I made a dumb post about this on tumblr and spontaneously wrote it, ngl its kinda trash but I thought it was at the least humorous.

“Please!” Whizzer begged. It was their weekly movie night, Sundays after Jason left. Whizzer had been planning on watching  _ Mamma Mia _ for weeks, and now was the perfect opportunity, there was just one small issue.

“I don’t wanna watch  _ Mamma Mia. _ ” Marvin sighed, crossing his arms like a child.

“C’mon! Please! It has that old people's music you like!” Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s hands, giving him the best puppy eyes he could muster.

“For one, It’s not old people’s music it’s eighties music. Second, isn’t that movie a musical?” Marvin’s shoulders sagged in question.

“Correction, it’s a JukeBox musical. They have songs from popular bands and shit. This one has ABBA’s greatest hits, their music slaps.” Whizzer explained, albeit a little condescendingly. 

Marvin rolled his eyes, “ _ Slaps _ ?” 

“It’s slang Jason taught me you boomer.” 

“What does that even- I’m not even- forget it!” Marvin gave up, deciding it wasn’t worth trying to figure out all the slang he was using.

“Pretty please Marvin? You promised you’d be different.” 

That struck a nerve. Marvin had tried his hardest to break out of the misogynistic stereotypes, but it was so embedded in his brain and shoved down his throat it was hard to let go of. Nonetheless he would do anything to prove to Whizzer that he had changed, and if that meant watching some cheesy Jukebox- whatever the hell. You could be sure he’d do it.

“Fine. But you better make it up to me.” Marvin groaned.

Whizzer cheered and pulled Marvin in for a Chaste kiss, “Thank you! I swear I’ll make it worth your while.”

As sappy as it was, seeing Whizzer so excited was enough for Marvin, he made up his mind that he was going to enjoy it for Whizzer, just to see him happy.

Whizzer stood up off their leather couch and grabbed the DVD off the coffee table, he hurriedly stuck the disc inside the DVD player before sauntering back over to the couch.

“I swear you won’t regret it!” Whizzer exclaimed as he tucked himself into Marvin.

And the Movie watching began.

________

“Wait. So she banged  _ three _ guys?” Marvin asked.

“Yes. Bill, Harry, and Sam. Keep up.” 

Marvin nodded slowly.

________

“Isn’t it a bit rude to go through her mother's belongings? I for one would-”

“Oh my god Marv, I’m sorry but shut up please? Just enjoy it, christ.” Whizzer sighed.

“Okay! Sorry.”

________

“What's the girl’s name again?” Marvin asked.

“Which one?”

“The blonde one.”

“ _ Which _ Blonde one?” Whizzer sighed.

“The main one!” 

“There’s two! Which one? Donna, or Sophie?”

“I don’t know! That’s why I’m asking you!” Marvin huffed.

“The young one, or the older one?!” Whizzer asked exasperatedly.

“The young one?”

“That’s Sophie.”

“So, who's the older one?” Marvin asked quietly.

“Oh my fucking god Marv.”

________

“I swear to god you listened to this song religiously at one point.” Marvin teased.

_ If I got me, a wealthy man, I wouldn’t have to work at all I’d fool around and have a ball _ _ ~”  _ Whizzer sang, “Yeah you’re right, I did.”

Marvin smiled up at him sarcastically, earning him a flick to the temple.

“I’m one-hundred-percent gay, but Meryl Streep can get it.” 

Marvin snorted, pecking Whizzer on the cheek.

________

“Wait. Holy fuck is that Pierce Brosnan?” Marvin turned to Whizzer, with an incredulous look on his face.

“Yes, Marv it is.”

“But he’s-”

“-Hot in this movie? I knew you’d say that. Personally I think Harry is hotter, but to each their own.” Whizzer replied, wrapping his arm tightly around Marvin.

________

“How the fuck do they not hear her singing, above them?! Are they deaf?” Marvin criticised.

“It’s a musical. Respect the drip Karen.”

“What- who the fuck-”

“Forget about it. Enjoy the movie please.”

________

“Those two remind me of Cordelia and Charlotte.” 

“Who? Tanya and Rosie?” 

“Yeah… whoever that is.”

“If I was a girl, I’d want to be like Tanya. She’s a total Wine Aunt.”

Marvin burst out laughing, tears of laughter gathered in his eyes. Whizzer chuckled along as well, loving the joyous sounds he got out of his lover.

________

As Dancing queen started playing, Whizzer turned over to Marvin to make a stupid dick joke, though when he did, he noticed Marvin’s eyes were trained on the screen. He was smiling widely, slightly bobbing his head to the music.

Whizzer not wanting to disturb him, turned back to the screen. He smirked knowingly.

________

“ _ Don't go wasting your emotion! Lay all your love on me,” _ Whizzer sang out, peppering Marvin’s face with kisses.

Marvin cupped his face, kissing him sweetly before pulling away. “ _ Stop _ , I wanna watch the movie!” He whined.

Whizzer was a little surprised, “I thought you said you didn’t want to watch it?” He teased.

Marvin sputtered, “Shut up! You said you wanted to watch it, so lets watch it.” he gestured exasperatedly to the TV.

“Whatever you say babe.” Whizzer kissed his nose before directing his attention to the TV.

________

“Donna, Tanya and Rosie remind me too much of you and the lesbians.” Marvin muttered.

Whizzer turned to Marvin, “Heels and all?” 

“Yes,  _ definitely  _ the heels. Although Charlotte would detest them.” Marvin chuckled.

“Why thank you Marvie. That is a compliment of the highest honor to be compared to them. And yeah, Charlotte wouldn’t touch those with a ten foot stick.”

________

“Whizzer, what kind of weird ass musical are we watching? Why are they getting tied up? I thought children watched this?” 

Whizzer shrugged. “Yeah, that I can’t answer. But I swear it’s nothing kinky, it’s PG 13.” 

“Whatever you say…” Marvin was skeptical. He wasn’t against it by any stretch of the imagination but, it was a little concerning to say the least.

________

“Wait,  _ Bill’s _ her father?”

“Sure. sure, let's go with that.” Whizzer replied nonchalantly.

________

“So now  _ Sam _ is her father? But I thought-”

“Marv, the point is to be confused. Now we don’t know who the father actually is.”

________

“Now Harry?! What the fu-”

Whizzer cut him off quickly, “Marvin! I get it! I’ve seen the movie.”

“I’m calling it now, she’s gonna lose her shit.”

Whizzer hummed with indifference, in an attempt to not spoil it.

Just a few moments later Sophie had passed out on screen.

“I told you!” Marvin yelled.

“You have a sixth sense for panic attacks or some shit I swear.” 

________

“You didn’t tell me Pierce  _ sings _ in this movie.”

“Yeah cause I was afraid you wouldn’t watch it.” Whizzer pouted.

“Oh my god. Why does he sing like that?” Marvin laughed, he felt second hand embarrassment from simply hearing it.

“Oh c’mon, it’s not  _ that  _ bad!” 

“Oh yes it is! I mean just the ‘ _ When you’re gone!’”  _ Marvin imitated the throaty sound, “Its horrendous!” 

Whizzer wheezed at Marvin’s accurate attempt. “He does sound like that! ‘ _ When you’re gone! _ ’” Whizzer was practically cackling.

“Now that fucker is playing hard to get when literally two seconds ago he was begging on his knees.” Marvin groaned.

“I know right! This is some true hetero bullshit.” 

________

“She’s like forty something, and he’s only like twenty-one!” Marvin was slightly flabbergasted.

“One, don’t insult the resident Wine Aunt Tanya like that. Two, you're telling me that's not what we were like?” Whizzer playfully taunted, giving Marvin a deadpan look.

“We were like, three years apart. You just look younger.”

“Whatever you say, old man.” 

Marvin rolled his eyes, deciding to pay attention to the scene in front of him.

“Is she giving him a blowjob? While singing?” How does that-”

“No, no she’s not. But, Tanya is a queen, so she totally could.”

________

As Meryl Streep sang out  _ Slipping through my fingers _ Marvin felt slightly emotional. Not just for Donna but for his own experiences. Specifically with Jason.

“Thinking about Jason?” Whizzer interrupted his thoughts.

“Yeah, how did you-”

“You think louder than you speak.”

Marvin hummed in agreement.

________

“So she’s not getting married?” Marvin asked.

“Yup, ding ding! Correct! Affirmative.” 

“So all of that, and she doesn’t get married?”

“It’s for the better. You would know.” Whizzer gave him a pointed look.

“I mean… yeah. Yeah. I guess you have a point.” Marvin pursed his lips.

“That’s the sound I like to hear!” Whizzer cheered, causing Marvin’s face to break out in a smile. 

________

“Is everyone getting together in this movie?” Marvin asked, leaning his head on Whizzer’s shoulder.

“Just be happy for Rosie, the other Wine Aunt.” 

“Wait what the hell? Why is she on the roof? What the fuck?” Marvin tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“I can’t really explain that one. Honestly, just go with it.” 

________

Marvin stood up and stretched. “Well, movies over, I have work to do before bed.”

Whizzer pulled him back down onto the couch, “Not yet! There's still one more scene.”

“It’s just the credits, wha-?” Marvins stopped, as  _ Dancing Queen _ started playing again.

Both men sang along quietly, Marvin thinking he was being discreet. Whizzer smirked for the second time that night.

As the song came to a close,  _ Waterloo _ began playing and the men of the movie walked on in spandex.

Marvin subsequently choked on his spit.

The movie came to a grand finish and Marvin, secretly, wished it hadn’t. 

“So, whaddya think?” Whizzer asked excitedly, leaning forward.

“It was, alright.” Marvin lied.

“It's a masterpiece, that's what.” Whizzer looked earnestly into Marvins eyes, “Thanks for watching it with me.” he said softly.

Marvins ‘your welcome’ came in the form of a tender kiss. Whizzer ran his hands through Marvins messy hair. 

The man in question pulled away first before announcing, “You’d look great in those heels.”

Whizzer chuckled and closed the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! or... dont? its a free country, you can do what you want.


End file.
